Wish upon a Shooting Star
by Shadow of Astarael
Summary: Inspired by 'All your wishes may come true' by Shary. Oneshot.


**I am bored, so I wrote this. Thus, this will be extremely stupid. Hope you don't mind. **

**This is inspired by the title and summary of the recently updated 'All your wishes may come true' story by Shary. Special thanks to her for the inspiration. Also, to the reviewers of my previous one-shot, thanks for reviewing and I would put my Missing Breakfast one-shots together but I'm afraid it may erase the reviews. (Yes, I am a beginner, I only joined in May this year.) **

**Unlike Shary however, I do not know what I am doing. Also, it's been a looooong time ever since I last saw the episode where 002 goes and saves 009. So I don't remember much, and consequently my ff will end up being very inaccurate. I don't mind flames though. So flame me, people!!!**

**insert disclaimer**

**Cyborg 009 belongs to him. (points)**

**end disclaimer**

"**Talking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**_Something weird_**

**Wish upon a shooting star**

"002…" 009 whispered weakly. "Maybe you'll make it…if you go alone…"

"I'm not letting you go, 009." He muttered back. "Besides, I can't last much longer myself…even if I go alone, I don't think I'll survive. It's best to stick together…"

009 blinked feebly, attempting to turn his face to stare up at 002's rugged and determined one.

"We're entering Earth's atmosphere soon…be prepared, 009."

009 moved his hand to 002's arm, in a gesture of brotherly affection.

The searing heat told them that they had already entered the atmosphere. 002 thought he could hear himself and 009 sizzling. The Earth seemed to have an otherworldly aura around it…the way someone saw Heaven just before they died.

_Encircled in white, strangely bright. _

The heat was tearing their skin away from their bodies…

_"But no…we will not die. Not here. Not now."_

_"We must get home alive." _002 was surprised when he heard 009's voice in his thoughts. _"We can't let Black Ghost cause any more damage to the people."_

_"We are responsible for their lives."_ 002 whispered to him in his mind. _"It's our duty to protect them. We can't die now." _A nod of frail approval from 009.

_Brighter than daylight yet darker than night._

They were streaming through the atmosphere at a painfully fast speed…

_"I wonder…I wonder if…if…the team…can see us…back home…"_

**.:O:.**

"Mama, Mama!" screamed the little boy. "Look, look!"

With one bony hand he pointed at a bright fiery radiance, streaking across the sky.

"It's a shooting star!" he declared proudly.

His mother looked to where he was pointing, and smiled faintly.

"Settle down, Michael, and don't jump about so." She told him softly, caressing his thin body.

But Michael was too excited to settle down peacefully. He jumped up again, and said to his mother:

"I'm going to wish on it! Then my wish will come true!"

And with that he clasped his hands together as though he was praying. When he was finished, he turned to his mother, face glowing vibrantly with restored hope. His mother smiled.

"What did you wish for?" she asked him, embracing him once more.

"I wished for happiness! That there be less people living in poverty in the world! That there are no more wars and that nobody would die because of them!" he said, bubbling over with childish confidence.

His mother ruffled up his hair lovingly, smiling at the sickly little boy's innocence.

"Oh Michael, but that will never happen. Such horrible things can never be stopped from happening…"

Michael swivelled slowly around in his mother's lap to face her, jaw set.

"Have faith, Mama."

Seeing as she still looked unconvinced, he continued, face breaking into a smile.

"The shooting star will take care of that. It will protect us. I just know it will."

His mother glanced at him briefly, and then stared at the blazing trail it had left in the sky once more.

"Maybe it will, Michael. Maybe it will."

**All reviews are greatly appreciated. I do accept all flames with an open mind and I am prepared to accept any criticism of my ff. Thank you for taking the time to read my ff, and I hope you have a pleasant day.**


End file.
